She's In Love
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Ric and Matilda story, please review and tell me what you think.


**She's In love **

Ric was getting ready for work and he saw Matilda walking on the beach he couldn't believe it was her, she looked as beautiful as ever. He stood there thinking about how it ended.

_Flashback six months before_

_Ric was at home watching the TV and Matilda came over_

"_Hey Mattie" Ric said._

"_Ric we need to talk" Matilda said._

"_Ok Mattie" Ric said. _

"_Ric this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do" Matilda said._

"_Mattie what is It" Ric asked. _

"_Ric ever since my mom died I've been feeling down and I know you've tried to be there but I pushed you away" Matilda said. _

"_Mattie I know what loosing you mom has done to you I will always be here for you" Ric said._

"_Ric this is why this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Ric things haven't been that great between us lately and I know it's my fault" Matilda said._

"_Mattie what are you trying to say" Ric asked. _

"_Ric I need to get away from everything here I think it would be best if we broke up I'm gonna go and live in New York with Robbie and Tasha, I need to clear my head I hope we can still be friends" Matilda said.. _

_Ric didn't know what to say he new deep down she was right but he loved her and he knew that she had to go and sort herself out and he couldn't think about himself so he had to do the hardest thing he's ever had to do and he let her go._

"_Ric I'll call you soon when I feel better" Matilda said._

"_Ok" Ric said trying hard to stop the tears forming in his eye's._

_When she left he thought how could I have been so stupid why did I let her leave I should have thought for us and told her how much I loved her and needed her._

_End of flashback._

After work Ric went home and Lucas rang.

"Hey Ric" Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas what's up" Ric asked.

"Ric, Mattie's back" Lucas said.

"I know I saw her before work this morning" Ric said.

"Oh so she told you" Lucas asked.

"No I didn't talk to her I didn't have time, it was hard seeing her again and what did she won't to tell me" Ric asked.

"Ric I don't think I should say anything" Lucas said.

"Lucas I'm gonna find out sooner or later" Ric said.

"Ok Ric she didn't come back from America alone she met someone out there" Lucas said.

"Oh ok thanks Lucas I gotta go" Ric said.

Then Ric sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe she's with someone else" Ric said and Cassie came in.

"Ric it's not a good idea to talk to yourself that's the first sign of going nut's" Cassie said.

"I wasn't talking to myself I was just thinking out loud" Ric said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Cassie said and it was Matilda. "Hey Mattie I'll see you later I'll leave you two to talk" Cassie said.

"Hi Ric" Matilda said.

"Hi Mattie how are you" Ric asked.

"I'm fine it's good to be back" Matilda said.

"It's good to have you back you seem happy" Ric said.

"I am sow how have you been" Matilda said.

"I'm ok I guess" Ric said.

"Ric I wanted you to hear this from me, when I was in America I met this man called Justin and we're getting married" Matilda said.

"Congratulation's I'm happy for you I've gotta go I promised granddad I would help him in the bar" Ric said.

"Ok Ric I'll see you later" Matilda said.

Then Ric went to the bar and had a few drinks and Cassie and Lucas walked in.

"Hey Ric" Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas, Cassie" Ric said.

"Ric did she tell you" Cassie asked.

"Yeah she did" Ric said.

"Ric I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't" Lucas said.

"That's alright" Ric said.

"So how are you handling it" Cassie asked.

"I'm ok I'm glad she's happy" Ric said.

"Ric what about you, you still love her" Cassie said.

"I know that but she's in love with someone else, I love her so much if she's happy then I'm happy I just won't what's best for her" Ric said.

"Ric you're what's best for her she just hasn't realized it yet but she will because you belong together" Cassie said.

"Thanks Cassie I hope your right" Ric said.

A couple of hours later Ric was sitting at the bar when this song came on the radio and it reminded him of Mattie.

**Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we'd stay in touch  
Best of friends didn't mean that much  
When that phone call comes to tell you  
She's in love**

She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free   
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings   
She's in love  
Why can't it be me 

**  
Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said, "I'll be your friend 'til the day I die"   
But you should know I found someone  
Now she's in love  
**

**She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free   
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings   
She's in love  
Why can't it be me  
**

**She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free   
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings   
She's in love  
Why can't it be me**

Oh now she's in love   
Why can't it be me  
She's in love  
She's in love  
She's in love  
She's in love

The End please review and tell me what you think.

Song She's In Love by Mark Wills.


End file.
